Overcoming obstacles
by mireee3D2Y
Summary: after the death of Ace, Luffy is shattered. But Hancock closed each of his wounds. At this time, Luffy begins to fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new! ****  
><strong>**It's my first story, please be nice! ;)****  
><strong>**One Piece's characters are not mine.****  
><strong>  
><span>The story takes place just after Luffy has awakened from the coma, after the death of Ace. Luffy x Hancock is one.<span>  
><span> 

CHAPTER 1. You're not alone.

Luffy yells !-ACEEEEEEEEEE desperate.  
>-Luffy-kun, enough!<br>Jimbo, tell me I'm dreaming, please, Ace can not be dead!

- He promised me! He promised he would never die! He ... - starting to mourn.  
>-Luffy-kun ...<br>In the castle of the Kuja:  
>- HOW YOU CAN NOT GO TO SEE LUFFY? WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT I CAN DO OR NOT, EH?<br>-Hancock, you can not Luffy see until he recovers fully! They all want to see and you can not give a bad example to the girls! Cries the old Nyon.  
>-But ...<br>-Also for Luffy's sake...  
>- For his sake... -said Hancock -Okay, I'll wait.<br>AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
>- What was that? - Said a frightened Sandersonia.<br>-'It's Luffy! I have to go now!  
>-Hold on Hebi-hime, you can not go!<br>-I do not care! I can not stand idly by watching the man I love suffer like this!  
>-This woman ... how lucky you are Strawhat – said Nyon with a smile.<br>Back in the forest:  
>-Ace!<br>-Luffy-kun, you must understand ...  
>- Understand? What, Jimbe? My brother is dead! These hands ... -said teaching his hands- were covered of his blood two days ago! It was the only family I had left ... It was my only brother ... Ace ...<br>-Luffy-kun ...  
>-I am left alone, I have nothing ... SHIT!- Said beating his head against a tree -The king of the pirates? Go stupidity! I can not protect anything ... I am weak ...<br>-Luffy ...- said a Hancock saw it all from behind a tree.  
>- AHHHHHH! DISAPPEAR! –Said Luffy through tears. Thousands of images passed through his mind as a film released Ace, Ace smiled, the two fighting together, Ace ... died in his arms.<br>-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ACEEEEEEEEE!- Luffy shouted !- giving more hits to the ground.  
>-Luffy! -Hancock shouted desperately, coming from where it was hidden.<br>-Hancock ...  
>-You are not alone, Luffy! Still have your nakama, you have me! - Hancock said tearfully embracing him.<br>-'I ... I ...  
>'-Please stop hurting...<br>-Hancock ... please ... -bursting into tears said, - don't leave me alone -returning the hug – please...  
>- never Luffy, never.<p>

To be continued ... 

**I hope you liked it. ****  
><strong>**Thanks for reading, leave reviews! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

After Hancock calm down Luffy, she decided to take him to his palace in order to be more aware of him.  
>In the castle Kuja:<br>-Luffy, you have to sneak quietly, you will open the wounds again -Hancock said with concern in her voice.  
>-I know ... but I can not. If I'm still a long time ... I'll be thinking of... - he can not finish the sentence, the memory of Ace was still very painful.<br>-Luffy, I know it hurts, but you have to think that you have not lost everything. Your nakama are waiting for you somewhere in the grand line and ... i'm with you too – she said all blushing.  
>At that, Luffy felt butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks were stained red.<br>-I know. Thanks,Hancock, really .- Luffy said taking her hand.  
><em>Luffy is catching me hand!<br>_-I ... your welcome!  
>On the other hand, Luffy did not know was that feeling that ran through the body and made her heart throb at extreme speed.<br>Suddenly, Sonia appeared in the doorway of the room.  
>-Sister, Rayleigh is here.<br>Given that news, Hancock and Luffy went to where the dark king was.  
>-How long Luffy.<br>-Old ...  
>-I came here for a reason, and to train for you to become much stronger.<br>- What?  
>-Given recent events ...<br>-Do not go, is exactly what happened ...  
>Hancock could only watch him with great concern.<br>-And for this, you have to return to Marineford.  
>-I REFURE!<br>-Think about Luffy, do you want your nakama again go through the same thing?  
>Images of Kuma wiping out one by one her friends go through Luffy's mind constantly.<br>-No ...  
>-Well, you have to go, you have to overcome anything.<br>An awkward silence was formed in the atmosphere until Luffy spoke.  
>-All right ... i will. <p>

To be continued ...

**Hello again! Here you have another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews, I hope many more hehehe  
>goodbye!<br>Happy Holidays! **


	3. Chapter 3

-Okay.

-When are we going to leave?

-In two hours.

-WHAT? It's too early…-Luffy said

-It's okay

-Alright, I will do it-he said-but before that…Hancock, is anyone there that can make me a tattoo?

-Ye-yes, but why?

-I have to messages to show-Luffy said with a grin

When only a half day missed to leave, Hancock asked Luffy if they could talk a moment

-Tell me, Hancock-Luffy said, a little bit embarrassed.

-Luffy, I want to go to Marineford with you-Hancock said

-But, are you sure? I want you to come with me but…-he said all red

-Yes, I want to… b-be with you to help you…

In front of this, Luffy only could smile.

-Thanks Hancock, I don't know how to thank you

_Say that you love me..._Hancock thought

-But, if the marines see you…

-Don't worry. I will be hidden. And if somebody see me, I will turn them to stone, cause of my beauty-she said with a wink.

_Fuck… I don't know what's up with me… when I'm with her… my heart will exploit!_

-Well,the-then, okay…

-Oh… and the tattoo?

-Oh yeah, look.

In his right arm, there was the name of his brother. In his left arm, there was 3D labeled and 2Y next.

-I love that you put your brother's name in your arm,Luffy… but the other?

-Because before we were separated, we promised to return in 3 days. But Rayligh have said to me that the training is going to finish in 2 years.

-Ah… Luffy, what happened with Kuma? I know you said that you arrived here flying for one of his attacks but… IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!...-Hancock said, all red.

Luffy told all that happened.

-I…I'm sorry Luffy…

-It's enough, don't worry…-Luffy said with a false grin

In this moment, Hancock decided that she never will leave Luffy alone. She will be always by his side. She is going to cure all his scars of his heart.

-Luffy,Hancock, we have to go- Rayligh said.

They rose to the ship that would take them to Marineford. There, Luffy must remember all the dark memories about Ace, and his death.

While they were sailing, Luffy can not stop to think about something.

-Jimbe, can i ask you something?

-Of course, Luffy-kun

-Jimbe... How do you know when you are in love with someone?

This question left Jimbe with the mouth open. He never thought that someone like Luffy could fall in love.

-Well... When you are in love, you can not stop to think about this person. You want to protect her always. And you feel butterflies inside your stomach too...-He didn't know how to say it.

-Ah... I think... I'm in love with someone-Luffy said

-WHAT?

-SHHH! Silence!

-Sorry, sorry... well , can I know who is this person? Don't tell me that it's...

-Hancock- finished Luffy with a grin.

To be continued...

**Sorry for taking that long, I'm sorry guys TT**

**Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. CAN I SAY!

-I can not believe it jajajjajajajaja

- Jimbe, do not laugh! I do not find it funny ...

Luffy-kun 'Sorry but I was not expecting that -said Jimbe

Me neither ... -he said with a smile

-'So in the end have fallen to his charms huh?

-Rayligh ...

-The truth is that I do not what I expected, but hey, we all eventually comes right?- Rayligh said with a smile

I- suppose,- 'said a very flushed Luffy

- Say it to her

- ARE YOU CRAZY? HOW DO YOU WANT TO TELL?

-I do not think it's a crazy idea

-Of course. I'm going to her and say: Hello good Hancock I love you You know?

- And why not?

-Rayligh, no I will not be the first or the last to say her loves you ...

'-Maybe you get a surprise,' said Jimbe

- What?

'-You tell them, and you'll see

-But ...

'-Well, well, do not push Jimbe. You'd better see what the pillow is not it?

-Yes, I think so ... Luffy said

Luffy went to his cabin and went to sleep for a while, to see if he could calm their hours passed and, however incredible it may seem, could not sleep or about five minutes. When she did not work, decided to get up and go to the deck you play the air.

Saying so, saying so ... How do I say? I think it best to leave it ... Also, we are increasingly close to reaching Marineford not know if I will be able to do ...

- Luffy?

- AHH! Hancock, it's you ... hehehe

- Are you all right?

-Yes, yes, just ... nothing ...

-Luffy, I am very worried. Do not eat for days and rarely have I been sleeping well, you always have nightmares ... - did not dare to continue.

Luffy was very surprised, how did she know that she had nightmares?

-I have not got very hungry, really ...

-Luffy, it's hard Ace but ...

-Is that, apart from that, there's something else that takes my hunger ... -Luffy said very flushed

-? - Hancock seemed to understand.

-Hancock ... - took a lot of air, thanks to you I know that was happening to Ace, thank you can go to Impel Down ia Marineford, Kuma defended me and that guy smoke. When Ace died ... I wanted to follow in his footsteps but I did see I was not alone, that even had my nakama waiting and ... I had ... you ...

-Luffy I ...

-When I'm with you, the grief of losing my brother drops to a point where the pain is gone, my heart is beating so fast it looks like I will explode ... what I'm trying to say is that ... that ... I LOVE YOU ! Luffy shouted a red to toe.

HaHa, that's it. I already said, now just need to wait for me to become stone and ...

But Luffy's thoughts were interrupted by a big hug from Hancock

- LUFFY YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! - Hancock said with tears in their eyes.

Continued ...

Here's another one!

Well, Luffy said at last! Hehehehe

I hope many more reviews eh?

Kisses!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5. GETTING TO MARINEFORD

- Wha-what?

-Well, that, that I'm in love with you ... hehehe

-B-but ...-Luffy not disbelief. The world's most beautiful woman had said she was in love with him!

- Whether you surprised?

-No, not that. Just not what I expected. I'm just a simple pirate ... Also a pirate who can not protect anything ... - This was said in a whisper. Hancock whisper heard to perfection.

-Luffy, you know this is not true

- ...

_What should I say now?_

-It'so okay... Damn I just stated to the woman I'm in love, lol

-Jejeejee

Luffy then I can not take it anymore and on impulse took her by the waist and kissed her. Hancock could only wonder at this, but after a few seconds, I was corresponding with the same passion. After a few minutes had to be separated by the lack of air. Luffy leaned his forehead against her forehead.

-I love you ...

-And I love you ... -Hancock replied with tears of joy running from his eyes.

They were a bit well until they decided to go to sleep. Unwilling to be separated from each other, eventually the two sleeping in her room. (Without doing anything, eh? Xd). All seemed well until, in the middle of the night, woke up all excited Luffy, with many tears on his face. The cause was a nightmare of the death of Ace ...

-Ah, ah, ah ... -My-shit ... crying like a baby-Ace ... I could not save ...

- Luffy? Are you okay?

-Y-yes ...

Hancock saw the tears falling freely in the face of his beloved and rose with incredible rapidity of the bed and hugged him with all his might, making the two had just in the bed again. At that, Luffy could only match the embrace and mourn. After spending some time crying, Luffy Hancock fell asleep hugging again. She was quick to imitate.

When morning came, Luffy was the first to wake up.

-Uffff ... that night ...- he said discouraged. But I can not help but smile to see Hancock sleeping beside him, hugging him.

-Luffy ... are you okay?-Hancock had also awakened

-Yes, thanks, -and kissed her.

Hancock was assigned. Was going to ask what happened last night but was interrupted by a cry of Jimbe.

- We have reached Marineford!

Continued ...

**Thank you very much for the reviews, really.**

**A writer without readers is nothing, and your comments are what motivate me to keep writing. THANK YOU!**

**A hug**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6. PROMISE**

- Already? Shit ...

-Quiet Luffy, I'll be by your side.

-Thank you ...

They were set to fall but Hancock Luffy stopped.

- Luffy? 'Said a puzzled Hancock

-I can not let you see the Navy, you better stay on the boat

-But ...

-'Please, I could forgive if anything happened to you

- Okay, I'll wait here

'Thank you, Luffy said with a smile

Luffy, along with Jimbe and Rayligh, got off the boat to go to the fort. There, Luffy left his arms bare so that their tattoos were visible to everyone. After that, went to the bell of the Navy (sorry but I do not remember his name XD) and played 16 times. After removing some Marines in the middle, were heading back to the boat when Luffy was one thing away that left him very impressed: Tomb of Portgas D. Ace and Whitebeard. Without hesitation he went up there. Upon arrival, could only stand still in front of the tomb of his beloved brother.

Thousands of memories passed through his mind, happy and painful memories, but all with his brother. Luffy could not help but mourn, just thinking that you no longer see him again ... I could not be! He dropped to his knees slowly, consumed by pain. He did not realize that a Marine was about to attack him from behind, but fortunately it detenió Jimbe time. Luffy did not move a muscle. But suddenly, images of their nakama passed through his shattered head. True, even had them! To them and ... He turned his gaze toward the boat and could see a Hancock looking at him with a worried look and tearful. At that, Luffy stood up and cried tearfully:

- ACE, I PROMISE THAT I WILL FIND ONE PIECE, I'LL BE THE MOST FREE MAN IN THE WORLD! PEOPLE WILL REMEMBER YOUR NAME AND MINE! I WILL FULFILL OUR DREAMS! I WILL LIVE A LIVE WITHOUT REGRETS,AS WE PROMISED! BECAUSE I'M THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!

Hancock could only see his beloved from the boat with tears of happiness and pride on his face.

Continued ...

**I know it's short but I have not had time for more TT**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7. UNTIL THEN**_

After reaching his goal, they returned to Amazon Lily. Upon arrival Rayligh told Luffy to prepare to leave and start training.

- Already? But ... it's too early…

-I know, Luffy, but we have to start now, do not you remember what happened ... – but he could not continue.

- Yes, I do remember! It's just ... I did not expect to be away from her for so long - he said sadly

- love getting in people, hehehehe. Okay, I leave an hour to say goodbye to her right?

-Yes, thanks

Instantly, Luffy began to run for Hancock.

- Hancock!

-Luffy, if you're looking for Hancock, she is in the palace-said Grandma Nyon

- Thanks! - And went straight over there.

Once there, he went to her room. And there he found.

- Luffy!- Hancock said joyfully

Luffy said nothing, went straight to her and kissed her with all the tenderness of the world. Hancock could only correspond with the same tenderness he. Slowly, the kiss was increasing, from tenderness to passion. (I leave it to your imagination)

The time passed quickly for the two lovers, and with it came time to say goodbye.

-I'm going to miss you sadly- Hancock said

-Me too

-C'mon Luffy!- said Rayligh

-Yes, just a moment- Luffy raised his hat from his head and put it on the head of Hancock. -I leave it to your office, you take good care-

Hancock could only mourn of happiness and sadness at the same time. I was happy that he trusted his beloved treasure, but was sad that they would not see another two long years.

-Hancock, I would like that during these two years, you thought of accepting join my crew- Luffy said with a smile

-Luffy, I, I ...

-No need to answer now, I can wait.

-Luffy, we have to go – Rayligh was getting desperate

-Okay… Ah! Before leaving!- He kissed Hancock with all the love in the world- I love you ... - he whispered in her ear.

Me too…- Hancock said tearfully.

After that, Luffy went along with Rayligh to start with the hard training that will last for two long years. But Luffy will do it, he will do it for them: Their nakams, Hancock and Ace. Because he had a lot of people for continue fighting, because he knew he was not alone anymore.

AND IT'S OVER!

THIS IS THE END OF THIS SAGA, BUT DON'T WORRY. THERE'S A CONTINUATION!

AND PLEASE LEAVE COMENTS! WHETHER GOOD OR BAD

SAYONARA! :D


End file.
